supersuitfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Suit
Invented by Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, the Super Suit is described as a very large, ultra high tech, indestructible super space cyber suit. It runs on a Battery of the Gods and comes standard with otherworldly features and a plethora of powerful gadgets. __FORCETOC__ Background The Super Suit was originally invented for use by The Evil Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed, Slug-for-a-Butt. The primary purpose of the suit was to make the queen more beautiful than her incarcerated twin sister, Princess-What's-Her-Name. Secondly, the suit would make the queen more powerful. In the Phlegm Galaxy, on the planet Mucus, Major Mucus found out about the queen's top secret project, and learned that the suit was queued for delivery from Level 5 Laboratory to Buttville Palace. Being envious from the very start of the queen's power and technology, the major hatched a plan to seize the suit. He sent one of his best secret agents, Snott, to steal the suit while it was en route to Buttville Palace. Once captured, Snott was to bring the suit back to the major. Not long after this plan is was set in motion, Snott did just that; he successfully acquired the Super Suit and fled. Upon hearing that her precious Super Suit had been stolen, The Evil Queen employed the skills of Psy-Crow, a freelance bounty hunter, to track down the merchandise and bring it back to her. It was only a matter of time before Psy-Crow located the Super Suit in the possession of Snott. Psy-Crow, sidearm drawn, confronted Snott just above the planet Earth. Snott responded by drawing an even bigger gun, one that made Psy-Crow green with "gun envy". Psy-Crow countered with a huge monster gun and blew Snott's ship to smithereens and the Super Suit fell to planet below. On planet Earth, an earthworm by the name of Jim peaked his head out of his wormhole to check if the coast was clear of any hungry crows. It was then that the Super Suit fell on top of Jim, neck ring first, and in that instant, the suit responded to its new host. Jim underwent aeons of evolution in a couple of seconds and became aware that he was in control of the suit. After exploring the suit's various features, Jim noticed a larger-than-normal crow snooping about. Psy-Crow had already touched-down on Earth and was tracking the whereabouts of the Super Suit. A burn in the grass, where the superheated suit fell, indicated to Psy-Crow that what he was looking for was near. Psy-Crow contacted The Evil Queen and delivered his report. During the communication, the queen's twin sister had been mentioned. Jim learned that the beautiful Princess-What's-Her-Name was being held captive by the queen and he decided to keep and to use the suit to rescue her. Mechanics The Super Suit's battery runs on atomic power and must be replenished regularly if it takes knocks. The suit can evolve lower, multicellular lifeforms until they are able to understand and operate its features, this effect is permanent. Once in operation, the suit grants super strength, endurance, and agility to its host, these effects last for as long as the suit is equipped. The host does not need any appendages at all, as the suit provides its own motorized versions. The arms are capable of deploying a temporary shield, known as the Manta Shield, and the legs allow the host to survive falls of great distance. The suit has potential to become stronger when used frequently. Jim, for example, after working out regularly over time, was able to lift objects he couldn't previously. Holstered on the suit's side is the Plasma Blaster, the stock sidearm of the Super Suit. Though they may seem like normal pockets, they have the ability to store objects much bigger than the suit itself. The Pocket Rocket is an example of this. Either the pockets store their contents in an alternate dimension or have super compressive properties. This could also be a feature of the Pocket Rocket itself, but that would not explain the seemingly infinite number of miniature dancers Jim stores in his pants. The Super Suit also comes standard with white boxers, dotted with pink hearts. Add-ons There is a backpack upon the suit's shoulders, and it was largely unused (save for the occasional snack) until Snott joined forced with Jim in the fight against The Evil Queen. Since then, Snott resides in Jim's back pack as an extension of the Super Suit. Snott can stick to slimy surfaces, serving as a formidable grappler. Snott also doubles as a parachute to slow Jim's descent. This isn't necessary for survival, but it allows Jim to make pinpoint landings every time. The Chip Butty can also be considered an add-on, albeit a pickup and temporary. Chip Butties can double the Super Suit's atomic threshold, giving it more energy and its user more vitality. The 3 Finger Gun is an add-on as well. When found, the 3 Finger Gun is installed in the gloves of the Super Suit. After the ammunition has dried up, the 3 Finger Gun is discarded until another is found and installed. It is possible to continuously reload and keep the weapon as long as you have sufficient ammunition.